Sparks
by littlemissobsessive1
Summary: I do not own Twilight. I respect Stephenie's fabulous writing with all of my heart. Bella and Edward have yet to meet.they will though at a bar where they do karaoke/open mic, thanks to Jasper . The songs are picked out already. R
1. Intro

**A/N:This is my very first fan fiction! I started writing at least three before this one but I feel like this is the one! So friends, let me know what you think! I have the next chapter written already but I would love to know what you think before I post it so I can take your opinions into consideration before I post it! Much love!**

"Alice! Karaoke tonight?" I yelled up to my roommate as I was I looked through the fridge.

"Of course, lover!" her musical voice.

"Fabulous!" I said to myself.

I usually go and sing karaoke or go to open mic on the weekends to get rid of all my stress from the week with my girlfriends, Alice and Rosalie. Oh not to mention, I go to sing my broken heart out. I found out my boyfriend, Nick, of three years cheated on me with one of his co-workers. So naturally, I vent through music.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" Alice asked wrinkling her nose. Oh, how I loved my pint size, spiky haired roommate. Of course, I didn't care to impress anyone but then again Alice was all about dress to impress. "Okay, we're playing Barbie tonight...I mean, you're newly single. All of the guys will flock to you, Bell!"

I had to admit, I wasn't over my ex-boyfriend but there was no way I could take him back after what he did to me.

FLASHBACK

_"Nick, I told you if you were ever unhappy, let me know. Don't resort to something that will hurt me!" I screamed at him. He sat with his head in his hands, pulling his blond hair._

_"Bella, I love you, I do. I swear. It was a mistake," he said, as if he was trying to make himself believe it. _

_I stared at him. His blue eyes were put to shame. I couldn't even cry, let alone look at him. "Get out," I said quietly._

_"Bel-" _

_"Nick. Get. OUT."_

"_Bella, I never meant to hurt you. This isn't all my fault..." he said, his face in a pained expression._

_I winced at that. "Oh," I started, holding back fresh tears. "So it's just HER fault? Nick, I trusted you. I loved you. I would have done ANYTHING for you! But you could never see any of that could you? You were my first love and of course, there you go...You break my heart. I begged you. Nick, I did everything but get on my hands and knees and pleaded that you just be honest with me. You couldn't..." _

_I gasped at my emotions but started to control myself. _

_"You couldn't even be honest with ME! That was all I asked of you! How hard was that to do?"_

_"I know, Bellie-"_

_"Don't call me THAT."_

_"But Bell, please" he pleaded._

_"Nick, you could never see any of this through my eyes right now, could you? I'm too tired to try and make you see that. Leave. Now. I'm done. I can't allow myself to be put through this with you. I will not. I deserve better than this. Better than you. As far as I'm concerned we're done. You need to leave." I opened the door and waited for him to leave. "I'm serious, Nick. Get the hell out of my house. My life. Just go."_

_He looked shock. "You should have said no. You should have thought twice before you let it all go. Now, leave cause I can't even look at you right now."_

Of course, the memory was still fresh in my mind. How could I not think about it? I sighed. I let Alice play dress up with me. I ended up in a pair of black skinny jeans and a long red tank top. I admired it in the mirror. I had done my hair and make up myself. Alice finally had trusted me enough to do so.

"You ready, Bell? Jasper will be here in a minute! Rose and Em aren't too far away either!" Alice called up to me.

I took one more deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I heard the door open and Alice squeal with delight.

"Hi, babe," I heard Jasper say to Alice. "Hi, Bella!"

As far as I was concerned, Jasper was the only one who would ever willingly handle Alice. But she was my best friend and of course I always wanted her to have the best she could have and deserved.

"Hey, Jasper!" I called back down.

I could hear the two of them being googly together as I walked down the stairs. It made me happy that Alice was happy but at the same time I hated that I wasn't happy.

"So Jazz, you have a list of boys me now that I am newly single?" I laughed.

He looked away from Alice with an excited look on his face. "Actually, Bella, I do!"


	2. Should've Said No

**A/N: I'm going to put the song that I have Bella sing up in my profile so that you guys can hear it. I recommend listening to it while you're reading the part with her singing. Better effect!  R&R!**

My smile faded as I turned back to look at him. "Jasper!" I whined.

Alice, of course, raced to her beloved Jazzy's defense. "Actually, Bells, I've met him and he's actually quite nice!" she said trying to convince me.

Just then, the back door opened.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! I'm ready for some karaoke!" a burly voice boomed. Emmett. Of course.

"Hi, guys!" I heard Rose say a short second after. She walked through the hallway to meet us in the front room. She looked gorgeous, like always. She was wearing jean shorts with a purple tank top and wedge heels.

"Hi, Rosie!" I said excitedly. "Are you ready to be the singing queen of Forks with me tonight?"

"Always, Bell!"

"Spice Girls?" I laughed.

"Oh god. Only if we're drunk enough! I still remember the geeky dance I used to do with my best friend in grade school!" Rose said reminiscing. "Those were the days..."

"The time is now!" Emmett said grabbing her to his side.

"And then I met this loser..." she said grinning.

"And little did she know she'd fall in love with this handsome face?" Emmett said grinning back at her.

"Hey there's only room for one good looking person in this relationship, buddy!" she giggled. "Well, anyways, how are you holding up after the whole Nick thing, Bell?"

"Uhh...Fine, I guess. I suppose it wasn't meant to be because I'm not taking it as hard as I should be. But whatever..." I started. "At least he was decent enough to own up to it. But I think if he was just that, a decent guy, he never would have cheated on me to begin with."

"Which is why Jazz was just telling her about one of his friends that he wants Bella to meet!" Alice said clapping her hands like she just did something overly exciting.

"You and Jazz are like two peas in a pod, I swear!" I cursed under my breath. "Can we just go? It's time for my musical therapy!"

"Alice!" Rose whined. "I thought we were going to help find someone for Bella together?"

I looked at both of them and shook my head. "Emmett, sometimes I think you and I may be the only sane people out of our friends," I said my voice in disbelief at Rose and Alice.

"Uh…Well, Bells…" he started.

"Not you, too!" I said, the annoyance very obvious in my voice this time.

"Well, me and Jasper know some pretty nice guys. The one that we want you to meet, Bells, he's…nice. He's dashingly handsome and he's pretty funny."

Agreeing in sarcasm, I responded with, "Then why isn't he taken?"

"He and his ex-girlfriend…just fell out of love I guess. They thought they would be better off as friends."

"Ok, whatever, can we just go already?"

"Let's!" Alice responded.

Emmett and Rose went to go get their drinks as Jasper, Alice and I were scanning the room for a table.

"Oh there's a table over there!" Alice said. "I'm going to get it. Jazzy, get me a green dragon?" She kissed him and darted off towards the table.

"How did she even see that? She's shorter than us!" Jasper said, almost shocked. He quickly changed the subject. "Oh, Bella, remember the guy I was telling you about?"

"Yeah, Jazz," I said half annoyed, half hearing what he was actually trying to say to me.

"He's coming here tonight."

"Jasper! You couldn't have told me when we left? I could look better than this if I knew I was going to be meeting someone tonight!" I said, my face starting to blush at the thought of having to do the awkward first meeting a guy thing again.

"Calm down, Bella. You sound like Alice!" he said jokingly.

"All I'm saying is that I wish you would have better prepared me for this…I mean, Jazz, I don't even know if I want to date anyone right now after what I went through with Nick," I started.

"Bella, I'm not gonna force you to meet him but he is coming. So just be nice. And he's already seen that picture of you and Alice on my desk at work. He thinks you're beautiful," Jasper said grinning.

"Yeah, ok…"

"For real, Bella. I'm not making it up."

I sighed. I'm losing the battle already. It had been three months since Nick and I had broken up. I knew that the very sight of him, knowing what he did to me, would just release all of the anger that I felt towards him for betraying me.

"Well, we'll see what happens then right?" I said trying to sound optimistic. "And now, I need a drink. So if you'll excuse me."

Jasper stepped out of my way as I headed towards the bar. After I ordered my drink I went up and requested my song that I wanted. Rose and Alice were going to sing something by the Spice Girls, something that they always did when they got drunk on karaoke night. If I was drunk enough, I would more than likely end up joining them, too. These were my best friends and I couldn't love them any more than I already did.

I got my usual drink and was making my way to the table. But several things were stopping me. First, I nearly tripped over a leg of a chair. How attractive of me. Second, Nick had just walked into the bar. My stomach felt like it sank to the floor. How dare he show up somewhere that he knew I would be…All of the repressed anger and betrayal started to build up in me. When he saw me and had the nerve to wave…Oh…Well, that was the icing on the cake for me. I would have thought the look on my face would have told him not to even bother me. When I saw him start to make his way over to me, I kept walking to the table, ignoring that I'd even saw him.

"Bella!" I heard him call to me.

"Go away, Nick!" I shouted not even looking his way. I felt a hand grab my arm and swing me around.

"Nick, let go!" I said as I turned around.

"Bella, I just want to talk to you," he said urgently.

"No. I am not speaking to you…" I said pulling my arm back. "Leave me alone!"

"Bella, I swear-"

"Shut up, Nick. Save it. I don't want to talk to you."

I made my way back to the table. Emmett and Jasper, seeing my frustration, stood up defensively when he saw Nick straggling behind me.

"What are you doing, man?" he asked in a protective voice. "Bella does NOT want to see you. Back off."

Nick just shook his head and lifted his hands as if to say 'I don't get what your problem is.' "I just wanted to talk, Bella."

"Clearly, she doesn't now leave her alone, Nick."

I sat next to Alice who grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I gave her a quick smile but it faded quickly as my fury towards Nick was overpowering at the moment.

"Asshole…" Rose muttered under her breath. The thing about Rose was that she could be the best person to have on your side to defend you. The girl didn't hold back if she didn't like someone.

Emmett finally talked Nick into leaving me alone. "Sorry, Bells. He's not leaving but he said he'll leave you alone."

"Fair enough," I said as I started to flip through the karaoke book. "Okay, well now that that's done…I think it's time to karaoke it up. And I think that this song will be dedicated to Nick."

"Oh brother," Alice said. "Well, if you're going to go to be a bitch, you might as well do it the right way. So Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift of you."

"Ahh…I said," as I found exactly what I was looking for. "Thank you, Alice!"

I took a swig of my drink and ran to the karaoke guy.

"This should be fun," I heard Alice say on my way over.

I told the guy what song I wanted and I couldn't help but grin in revenge at what I was about to do. He handed me the mic and off to the stage I went.

"Before I start, there's someone that I would like to dedicate this song to," I began with the biggest smile on my face, "I had a wonderful, wonderful boyfriend who decided that in a moment of weakness he would say yes to another girl and cheat on me. Needless to say, he's no longer my boyfriend. So, Nick Carlson, this is for you…"

I could see the girls that Nick was talking to look at him in disgust.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

Now I felt powerful.

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me._

I sang every word to him. He didn't even look away. Hopefully, he was starting to get it.

_You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.._

_I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this?_

"Yeah, Bella!" I heard Alice shout.

"You go, girl!" I heard Rose scream.

Along with those hoots, I heard a few other girls screaming along with them.

_No, no, no, no_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me._

I didn't think I did that great but I got a good response from the bar goers. I walked back over to the table. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at what I had done.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bella! That was great!" Jasper said still laughing about my performance.

"Oh you guys can't deny that he didn't have that coming!"

"I think it was well deserved!" Emmett said chiming in.

"Definitely well deserved!" Rose agreed.

"So not to change the subject but Bell, remember how we told you that we had a guy we wanted you to meet?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"What about him?" I asked eyeing her curiously.

"He's here," she said looking behind me. "Hi, Edward!"

"Oh. My. God. If he saw my little performance, he's going to think I'm a psycho ex-girlfriend or something!" I gasped.

"Don't worry, Bell," Jasper said softly, "He likes his girls sassy like you!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks, Jazz!" I said as I turned around.

I had to blink. This couldn't be real. I got up to say hello to him but I think I was in so much shock I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was in this beautiful Edward's arms.

**Ahh what do you guys think?! Please review! Let me know if you have any ideas on what you want to see in future chapters! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! It is pretty long…So that means I expect to get some reviews….I'm aiming for 10 and then you will get your next chapter! :)**

"Whoa, I didn't realize I could still have that effect on women!" Edward said as helped me to my feet. He stood a good six feet tall. He had a lean, yet muscular build, beautiful green eyes and bronze hair. Love at first sight. I couldn't help but stare. Then my senses kicked back in.

"You had no effect on me, thank you," I said brushing my brown hair out of my eyes. "I drank a little too much."

"Bella, you had one dri-" Alice started to say.

"Whatever," I said annoyed. There was no way that I could even think about any potential with such…an amazing looking…_Stop it, Bella!_

I tried to regain my composure while everyone took a quick giggle in my honor. The rest of the gang had already sat back down at the table to give us some time to "talk."

"Well, I saw your little performance you dedicated to your ex-boyfriend…I must say I'm impressed," Edward said, smirking. "Not only by your singing either. Pretty harsh. Nice job."

I liked his attitude. I knew that I had to watch myself because I could fall for this beautiful man at any second and there would be no control over what my heart wanted after that. And the last thing I needed was to fall over again.

"Yeah, well you think you know people and…all they do is disappoint you," I said, half frowning. "The past is in the past. I think I took my closing bow tonight anyhow."

"Well, Bella, I have good news for you. I do not disappoint people," he said trying to convince me. "Not to make myself sound good or anything but I know the feeling of disappointment is worse than being mad at someone."

It was almost as if he took the words right out of my mouth. I smiled and looked down at my near empty drink, feeling very shy and knowing very well by my flushing face that it was obvious to him, too. I regained my composure after a second and looked back up at Edward, who had not lost any interest in me at all. I then looked over at Alice, who gave me the "Oh, Yeaaah!" eye and wink. I started to feel a little more confident.

"Buy me a drink," I said. _Bella. Swan. What has gotten into you?_

Edward just laughed and said, "Your wish is my command. What's your poison?"

"I can handle just about anything. Surprise me."

Edward smiled and gestured for me to lead the way. "Ladies first."

Edward and I walked up to the bar. He led the way and I held his hand. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly my hand fit in his. _Bella, you just met this guy. CHILL. OUT!_

I had to remind myself that it is perfectly fine to enjoy being single. I'm only human, after all.

As Edward ordered our drinks, I walked up a few steps to watch the next girl singing. Love Is A Battlefield. There was no way you could go wrong with Pat Benetar. I turned back around to find myself faced with a somewhat tall, good looking guy dark haired guy.

"Hi?" I asked, partially questioning and confused as to why he was in my way.

"So, I saw your performance that you dedicated to your ex-boyfriend," his deep voice said back.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you mess with the wrong girl. Excuse me," I said, trying to make my way past him. He blocked the way as I tried to get around him.

I scoffed and looked up at him. "Excuse much, or just rude?"

"Well I can't let a girl like you just slip by…" he started as I stopped listening as I tried to search for Edward.

"Babe, is everything okay?" I heard a musical voice ask behind me.

_Edward._

Before I turned around, he scooped my hand in his and squeezed mine.

"Yeah, hon. Everything is fine. I'm just _trying_ to get through so I can get back to the table."

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked, looking down at the man who had been harassing me.

"Well, I thought that since she…" the dark haired man started to say.

"You thought wrong," Edward said, dropping my hand and pulling me close to him. "She's with me tonight. And every other night, for that matter. Come on, Bells. Let's go."

The weird guy stood in his place where Edward left him. We walked back to the table quite quickly but Edward stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't like seeing that guy talking to you…I just. If I disrespected you in any way, shape or form-"

I stopped him by putting a finger to his soft lips. He seemed a little bit shocked.

"Listen to me, the only guys that have ever defended me the way you did is Jasper and Emmett," I said taking my finger off of his lips. "I think that it was really sweet of you. Especially since you met me a whole half hour ago." With that, I left him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, sorry, I got a little bit of lip gloss on your cheek," I giggled as I wiped it off. He grabbed my hand and held it with both of his. I couldn't help but smile when I was nervous, and of course, I probably looked like an idiot smiling away right now.

I swear there was no word to describe the feeling between us right now. He stared at me with this intensity that made his eyes look greener than any shade of green I had ever seen. It made me kind of nervous but at the same time I had butterflies.

All I knew at this point was that I had never felt the way I felt with Edward with anyone else before.

"What?" I asked, gulping and nervously smiling at the same time.

"Let me take you out on a date, Bella," he asked still staring heatedly into my eyes.

I couldn't muster out anymore than a yes.

"Do you like Italian?" he asked easing up on the intensity. Thank God!

"Yes." _He's asking me all of these questions. Granted, they are simple. Can you not come up with something other than yes to respond with, Bella?!_

"Is tomorrow, okay?" he asked again. This time probably hoping for something out of my mouth other than yes.

"Yes."

"Bella Swan, you are quite a low maintenance date aren't you?"

I finally broke out of my daze. I started to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…You…" I giggled. "Never mind."

"You, Bella, are quite a character," Edward said, grabbing my hand. "Is this okay?"

"It's great," I smiled.

"Okay, good." He smiled as we made our way back to the table.

"Belllllluh!" a very drunken Rosalie shouted from the other end of our table. She got out of her seat, surprisingly, not falling out of her wedges on the way over to me. "Bell, Bella. Where have you been this whole time?"

"Actually, Rose, Edward was saving me from a total creeper up at the bar!" I said nonchalantly.

"What? Bell, I'm gonna go and kick his ass! No one messes with my Bella, Belluhhh!"

I started to laugh, almost uncontrollably. You had to love drunk Rosalie.

"Rosie, it's okay because Edward got the guy to go away!" I said again.

"Oh…Okay. That's good-That's! Aww, Edward! That's so nice! You love her! You're saving her from total weirdoes. Oh this is just- Emmett, I don't feel good!" she said walking back to her seat next to Emmett.

"It's okay, babe, we're going to get going soon," Emmett said caressing Rose's miserable, pouting face.

"Okay. I love you, baby," she said, leaning into a kiss.

"Not like I love you," Emmett said, rubbing her neck before he kissed her.

"Look at all of these little love bugs!" I heard from behind me. "Oh, Jazzy! Look it- We're all, it's like we're three couples!" drunk Alice squealed.

"Alice, calm down! You can't just say things like that!" I heard Jasper say as I turned around. He was carrying Alice, bridal style. She was missing a shoe and her hairwas all over the place. Jasper looked like he had quite a night.

"Bella, look! We're practicing for when we get married! Right, Jasper?"

"Oh definitely, Alice!" Jasper said convincingly before he turned to Edward and I mouthing the words "Help me" to us. We couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"You don't get like that do you?" Edward asked, still laughing.

"Why? Would it bother you?" I asked, feeling a little bit sassy.

"No, I just want to know what I'm in for when I see you drunk like these girls," he joked.

"Who says that you'll see me totally drunk and being all lovey dovey?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Bella, I know more than you think," he said trying to sound a little mysterious.

"Oh…Really?" I asked turning my body in to mirror his. "Please, do tell."

"Let's see…I know that you are from Washington state. You would do just about anything for any of your friends. Your favorite food is Italian. You like classical music. You want a cat but Alice is allergic. You're more clumsy than the average person. You like being able to take care of people. Your job is everything to you. And you're excited to go on our date tomorrow."

As he listed all of these things off, I just kept nodding in sarcastic agreement. "Ahh, yes, Cullen. You know me SO well already. But you were wrong about one thing."

"Oh, really? And what, do tell, was that?"

"My favorite food is Mexican," I simply replied. "And just because Jasper tells you those things does not mean that you 'know' me."

"Trust me, Bella, I know that there is plenty more to learn about you," he said winking.

"I don't know anything about you," I said, "but that's okay because the mysteriousness of you is keeping me a little more interested."

"So tomorrow when you pick me up for our date, I get to ask the questions. You know enough about me already. My turn. Deal?" I asked.

He laughed as he shook his head, "Deal."

"Bell, I think we need to get out of here, Rose is going to get sick and the last thing any of us want is for her to end up hurling in the car," he said, Rosalie in tow leaning her head against his chest.

Part of me wanted to stay and keep talking but another knew I had a obligation to my friends. They of course would always be first to me.

"Go ahead, Bella," Edward assured me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper walked up to Edward with Alice now passed out in his arm. Thankfully she was almost miniature size!

"Well, dude, I'm glad you came out tonight. I think you and Bella seemed to hit it off quite well, huh?" he asked.

I knew that I didn't want to stick around to hear the answer. It would just make me too nervous to hear what he really thought of me.

I saw Emmett struggling with Rose. I quickly walked over to them. "Em, did you need help?"

"Nah, I got it. But thanks. I think we should head out to the car though," he said, lifting Rose's chin.

"Please," Rose mumbled through her blond hair. "I need to puke or go to bed or both."

I chuckled. "Sure, let's get going. Emmett, you can take the keys I'll be out in a minute. I'm going to make sure Jaz and Alice are okay."

"Riiiiiight," he said heading for the door. "See you in a few."

I shook my head at my obvious attempt to talk to Edward one more time before I left. Jasper and Edward were finishing up their conversation. Edward had an indifferent look plastered on his beautiful godly face.

"Jaz, are you guys ready? Rose is about pass out and or puke. I don't want the puking to happen in my car, so we need to get going," I said throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah, we're ready. We have a favor to ask though. Edward kind of drove an hour and a half to come out with us tonight…Would you mind if maybe he just crashed at the house?" he asked, shifting his weight to support Alice in his arms.

"I say, he can sleep in Bella's bed," came a small mumble from Alice who had her head buried in Jasper's chest.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, half laughing. I tried to keep my excitement from the fact that Edward was staying over very minimal. "Edward, you're more than welcome to crash at our place."

"Thank you so much, Bella. I promise I'll stay out of the way and everything," Edward assured.

"No, don't worry about it! Are you okay to drive and everything? Cause you can just follow us there. It's not too far from here," I said, rubbing my goose bump covered arms.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Let me get you a sweatshirt from my car you're freezing," he said, signaling me to follow to his car.

"Edward, it's fine, I'll be getting in the car any minute. You're joking, right?" I asked suddenly serious.

Edward turned around. "What? Did I do something?"

"No, I mean. Your car. A Volvo? This is a sweet ride!"

"Oh, haha. Thank you," he said admiring his beautiful car just as I had seconds before. "I worked extra hard to get this car. The second I saw it, I just knew I had to have it."

"Ambitious. I like it."

He grabbed a sweatshirt that was sitting in the backseat of his car and handed it to me.

"I try," he chuckled.

"Thank you," I said putting the sweatshirt on. It smelled exactly like him. "How do I look?" I giggled as I turned around to model.

"Blue looks good on you," he said smiling, slightly crooked.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "Well, I hate to ruin our little moment but I don't want Rose to leave her drinks in the car, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, of course. Um, I'll just pull up to your car and follow you?"

"Yeah. I'm the Toyota Camry up in front. The red one."

"Alrighty, see you in a few then!" Edward called to me as I walked back to my car.

I jumped into the driver's seat.

"Bella! Finally! You have all night to get your mack on with Edward. Can we get going, please or you will have Rose puke all over your car!" Emmett called from the back seat.

"Emmett, you can walk home!" I shouted back. I stared him down through the rearview mirror. "And for the record, I was NOT getting my mack on."

"Yeah, riiiiight," I heard the drunk pixie mutter.

"How am I friends with you guys?" I asked myself.

"You love us, Bells, you know you do!" Rose mumbled into Emmett's chest.

Just as she said that, Edward pulled up next to my car. "Ready?" he asked.

"Beyond ready!" I called back to him.

The closer I got to the house, the more nervous I had gotten. Edward would be in my house. Sleeping. Partially naked. I am so out of control, I thought to myself. I checked the rearview mirror frequently to make sure that I wasn't driving too fast. Sure enough, he was still a reasonable amount of space behind me.

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later.

"Is everyone alive back there?" I asked quietly.

I heard a door open and turned to see Alice get out. "I am alive. I am so alive," she shouted into the night, stumbling due to the lack of shoe, which she finally noticed. She started to gasp.

"My shoe! Where did my shoe go?!" she asked as she started to cry. "Those shoes are so expensive! They're…God, I can't even remember what kind of shoe they are." She stopped crying as she thought for a second about what shoes she had been wearing to begin with. She sat in the middle of the grass and pulled off her stiletto. "Let's see…my…you've gotta be kidding me! Jasper, we need to go back to the bar! It's my Prada!"

Jasper, looking tired as ever, looked to me for some kind of advice. I started walking to the door where Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting.

"This one is all you, buddy," I said, "I am getting ready for bed."

Jasper sat next to Alice and all I heard as I unlocked the door was, "Alice, maybe we should get you some shoes that aren't so expensive for the bar…"

Edward walked in a second after we did.

"Is Jasper going to be okay with handling Alice?" he asked, looking back out the front door.

"Oh, yeah, he'll be fine," I said walking into the kitchen. "She loses something every time we go out. Do you want a water or something?" I pulled a few waters out for the group of us, not realizing when I took my head out of the fridge that Edward was already in the kitchen. It made me jump a little bit and brought back all of the nervous energy I had previously had during the night.

"Sorry," he said chuckling, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," I said handing him a bottle of water. I laughed a little bit as I looked away and leaned against the counter.

"Sorry, I feel like I might be making you nervous or something," he said taking a step back.

It was like he was reading my mind or something.

"Honestly," I confessed, "I don't know if it's the fact that you make me nervous or that you're going to be the first guy I've gone on a date with since Nick." I bit my lip.

"If you think it's too soon, Bella, we don't have to go," he said sincerely.

"No, I want to go," I said taking a step towards him. "I'm looking forward to it, actually." I could feel myself blushing.

He hesitantly raised a hand to my cheek. "I think it's the cutest most beautiful thing when you blush like that," he said softly.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome?" he said back hiding a laugh.

"Oh my gooosh! What is wrong with me?" I asked closing my eyes and pulling the hood from the sweatshirt over my head.

"Would you trust me to try something to calm you down?"

"Maybe…" I mumbled through my hands.

Edward pulled the hood back off from my head, running his fingers along my jawbone as he brought his hands to my shoulders. He then brought his hands up my neck and rubbed behind my ears along my hairline. He pushed his forehead against mine and that was when it happened.

"Goosefrabba."

**A/N: You guys know what movie that's from right?! Only it's for anger purposes! Haha. Anger Management!**

**READ & REVIEW!!**


End file.
